That One Night
by derphemo
Summary: Sanny is at home alone when Gina and HeYa appear...it seems that it's going to be long and hot night


Sanny went to the door, HeMo, Naya and Gina were there  
'HI SANNYCORN!' Gina said while she ran and hugged Sanny.  
Sanny couldn't believe they were there, i mean HeMo AND Naya? this was such a dream...they were both really hot, Heather was wearing really short shorts and a , with some vans while Naya had a super tight dress.

'H-Hi what are you doing here Gina? and what are they doing here? what is this?' Sanny was really confused

'Relax, look i called Heather and she happened to be with Naya, and they wanted to come, just enjoy, it's like lesbian paradise right?'

This didn't calm her down but what could she do? she wouldn't send them away right?

'Come in' Sanny said 'just feel at home, don't worry we are all alone so...no need to cut the 'PDA''

'Oh thank god i couldn't wait to kiss this beautiful lips' Heather was so whipped, she couldn't stop touching Naya 'isn't she sexy? god'

Gina and Sanny looked at each other, i mean they were both fangirls and their OTP was right there, but they couldn't show how excited they were, it would be super awkward and they didn't want Naya and Heather to stop, it was starting to heat

They talked for a while, had a few drinks...well this was when things really got exciting tbh

'Ok let's play a game!' Gina said while she picked a bottle  
'Gina what are you doing?' Sanny whispered  
but Heather didn't think twice'LET'S DO IT!'Heather said super excited 'It's a funny game, come Babe, let«s play' Naya didn't seem really into it but HeMo was asking her so...she couldn't say no right?

'My turn my turn!' Heather spinned the bottle and it couldn't be more perfect, Naya was on the other side, Sanny looked at Gina and both thought 'fate as laid a hand' they were trying to control themselves so hard.  
Naya couldn't help but have a shy smile on her face,Heather leaned towards Naya,she held her head, bringing her closer, looked into her eyes for a few seconds and moved slowly towards her, their mouths were super close 'you're really sexy' 'hey...no teasing, c'mon' Naya couldn't wait to kiss those red and soft lips and since Heather was into teasing that night she had to make the move, their lips were finally touching...the kiss was really long, passionate and REALLY HOT! we could see their tongues playing, them losing their breath...

'Hey hey girls...what about us? Let's continue the game' Gina couldn't wait to spin it, she wanted to kiss Heather so hard, it was like a dream and it could happen that night...Gina was so drunk that she could not control the sad look she had in her face in that moment  
'Oh look a sad panda here...well i don't like sad pandas...i think i can change that can't i?'Heather left Naya and got up, that girl was so drunk she couldn't even walk in a straight line, but she tried...she went to Gina and helped her getting up  
'close you eyes' she said  
'w-what?'  
'close your eyes...don't you trust me?'  
'hn yes but...'  
'no buts just close your eyes'  
Gina didn't ask again, she closed her eyes, Heather smiled 'now just relax' Gina had a wall behind her and Heather was unstoppable, she moved towards Gina and kissed her, she opened her eyes, as if she had to see Heather was right there kissing her, it was like a dream 'w-what are you doing? Naya is right there'  
'don't worry, me and Naya like to try other stuff once in a while'  
'o-ok'  
This time Gina kissed her harder and pulled Heather to her, Heather moved her hands placing them in Gina's legs, she pulled her legs, and took her in her arms pressing her against the wall

On the other side of the room there was Naya and Sanny  
'Looks like those two are having fun'  
'yeah i guess so... doesn't that bother you? i mean your girl is right there'  
Naya laughed'No, i mean we like to change once in a while that way i think we see how much we miss each other not just in a sexual way'  
'oh i see...'  
'what about you? are you and Gina a couple?'  
'us? no no just besties'  
'well me and Heather were just besties...keep that in mind'  
'no but me and Gina...not going to happen...'  
Naya and Sanny were really close to each other, sat on the floor, talking, still drinking and laughing. Naya placed her hand on Sanny's thigh, Sanny blushed in that same second  
'are you blushing?'  
'Me? no no its because of the drinks'  
'are you sure? so...if i do this you won't blush even more?'  
'do what?'  
Naya moved her hand to Sanny's jean's button...  
's-stop' Sanny said moving Naya's hand, she was so turned on right now she almost couldn't control herself  
'Relax...go with the flow' Naya said while she places her hands in her pants again but this time kissing Sanny at the same time...


End file.
